1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a microstrip antenna for use on a weapons system to transmit telemetry data. More specifically, the present invention relates to a TM cylindrical shaped microstrip antenna array which transmits telemetry data and which is adapted for use on a 10-inch diameter weapons system such as a missile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A microstrip antenna operates by resonating at a frequency. The conventional design uses printed circuit techniques to put a printed copper patch on the top of a layer of dielectric with a ground plane on the bottom of the dielectric. The frequency of operation of the conventional microstrip antenna is for the length of the antenna to be approximately a half-wavelength in the microstrip medium of dielectric below the patch and air above the patch. A quarter-wavelength microstrip antenna is similar to the half wavelength microstrip antenna except the resonant length is a quarter-wavelength and one side of the antenna is grounded.
There is currently a need to produce a quasi omni-directional radiation pattern to the front and rear of the antenna with circular polarization from a conformal wrap-around microstrip antenna with a 10-inch maximum diameter and 9-inch maximum length. The antenna is to be used on a weapons system or projectile such as a missile. The required frequency of operation for the antenna is 241.2 or 231.0 MHz.